1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tool for mounting ceiling runners in position and, more particularly, is directed to a jig which fastens to one end of a runner already fastened in position and contains a new runner at the opposite end of the jig and holds the new runner in an exact spacing from the first runner which permits mounting of the second runner in its proper position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,182 discloses a runner 2 which is meant to be mounted in position on the underneath of floor joists and the runner must be nailed to a plurality of floor joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,064 is directed to a spacing tool to hold ceiling rafters in position, and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,586 is directed to a template for setting timbers in position for uniform nailing.